When Black Turns to Ice
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Another void creature comes to runeterra, a general born to carry out a plan to save the dieing void. But that happens when a certain cryophoenix shows him a new way, one that doesn't involve destruction.


Hey guys, its me chrisfiggys. This is a new story I've been working on with my friend DeepWallow. This is a story I've wanted to make for a while but I kept changing the storyline. With help from deep I've finally started writing it. Without further adue...

~Chapter 1: The arrival~

No one has ever seen a void creature appear on Runeterra, and that's the way it will stay, even now when that very event is happening. Deep in the shadow isles, in an island shrouded by mist, with 4 large craters imbedded in its surface, the barrier between the worlds shimmered once again. Opening up and giving the potential onlookers a glimpse into the fiery and vicious world that is the void. Suddenly however, this view is obscured by something even more terrifying. Colored pitch black and with lightning and fire dancing gracefully across his feathers generating a aura of heat. He stepped slowly out of the portal, and as his talons touched the ground a small earthquake rumbled around him, creating a new crater. As he exhaled the air spun around him and created a small vortex coming out from his beak. He spread his mighty wings wide and leapt into the air, roaring mightily "I am Vae'Zon, the voids disaster."

~Vae'Zon~

I flew for hours across a vast landscape of forests, jungles, deserts, and cities. I liked the city's the best, thousands and thousands of people for me to conquer. They would feed the void for years and I would never be hungry again. Even with my mission here, I was still able to cause a little havoc. However not yet, so I flew in the cover of night, so that by the time light was starting to appear in the sky I had been in flight for countless hours and had found my way to a group of icy mountains. I flew into one of the caves on the top of the mountains and went over vel'koz's data again. It said I was in a place called Freljord, about halfway to where I was meeting with the rest of my team, someplace called the institute of war.

Just then I felt my stomach grumble and realized I hadn't eaten since I got to Runeterra. I started looking around for something to eat and that's when I noticed the nest that was nestled in the back of the cave. I went over to investigate it and found that it was empty, as well as quite large. I sighed and turned to fly out to look for something else when I noticed that the sun had already risen, thus eliminating any option that involved going outside. I decided that the best way to get a meal would be to wait and eat whatever lives in the cave. I walked back to the nest and found that I was about the right size for me, so I lay down to get some sleep before whatever lived here came back.

I fell asleep quickly, and I dreamed about the success of my mission. It was so simple, all I had to do was weaken Runeterra so that the void could invade and take over this world to replace the dieing one we lived on right now. I've been sending me agents for years now, and now it was finally time for me to begin the final preparations myself. In my dream I saw the void bowing down to me, the people of Runeterra in cages, ready to be eaten. My team and I were the leaders of the new world, with me as the king. Needless to say, it was a very pleasing dream. Unfortunately it was interrupted by an earsplitting screech that signaled the return of my meal. But it didn't seem very scared, that's new.

My meal turned out to be a bird the color of ice, it voice distinctly female. "What are you doing in my nest," she screeched. I smiled and said, "Waiting for you." She cocked her head in confusion as she spoke, "Why?" I summoned the elements around me and responded in a dark voice, "I was hungry." She opened her beak to respond but I cut her off by lunging at her. I summoned currents of air and used the fire from my feathers to create a flaming tornado. As I touched the ground I sent tremors through the cave to throw her off balance so I could launch the tornado at her. It hit dead on and knocked her through the entrance to the cave. I was about to dive after her when I felt something attack my eyes.

I backed up a few steps and bit at it managing to get a part of it in my beak I tasted feathers, it must have been another bird. I had its wing in my mouth but let go when I felt an arrow hit me in the chest. I spread my wings for balance and created a large gust of wind that threw back my attackers. However that's when my original target flew back up and started shooting blasts of ice at me. I managed to dodge the first few but I couldn't see very well because of the earlier attack to my eyes so the third spike caught the end of my wing, pinning me in place against the wall of the cave. The pain was immense but I was able to create a screen of fire in front of me to fend off any more attacks. However my hunger prevented me from keeping the shield up for very long.

The fire was quite dim by the time it melted the spike of ice in my wing and I knew I needed to get out of there, soon. I could hear them talking on the other side of the fire, almost as if they were toying with me. I took that as an opportunity to try my luck at an escape, hoping to grab one of the attackers on the way out to make up for the lost meal. I waited till I heard them all talking together and decided that it was my best chance. I flew through the wall of fire, as quickly as I could, lighting myself on fire in the process as an attempt to scare them. My injured wing slowed my greatly but I kept going. I lashed out with my talons as I approached them and managed to grab the smaller bird that had attacked my eyes.

I thought I was going to have made a clean escape when I slammed headfirst into a wall of ice that was blocking the entrance to the cave. It knocked me out cold and eliminated any chance I had of escape.

~At the league~

When I awoke I felt metal below my talons instead of the frozen earth that I had expected. I kept my eyes shut in the hopes of hearing some form of clue as to where I was, and for a moment I was unsuccessful. But as my ears adjusted I was able to make out a conversation. "He deserves to be punished; he attacked a champion of the league." I recognized this as the voice of the ice bird I had originally attacked. "Anivia, you know we cannot do anything, since he is not a champion the high council had no authority over him." This was said by a voice I didn't know, but I couldn't think on it more at the moment. It took all my concentration to make their words, and the ice bird, Anivia, had started speaking again, anger clear in her tone.

"Cant you give him to Ashe or one of the other Freljordian queens, it was their territory so they would be able to punish him." I guess it was reasonable for her to be trying to seek out justice, so when I heard a voice in my defense I was surprised, for more then one reason. "It is not your place humans, to punish one with his heritage." I opened my eyes then, seeing the bars of a cage in front of me, but not caring. I would recognize that voice anywhere, "Cho'Gath, where am I?" He had been the previous leader of the team before I had come, and he was now serving as my general. He hurried into the room and said, "You are within the prisons of the league, master." Anivia and a human had walked in after him, but they faltered when he addressed me.

Anivia spoke first, "Master," she scoffed, "you sure think highly of him Cho'gath." I ignored her comment and addressed him again, "Where is the rest of my team?" His answer was cut off by the voice of Kha'zix as he also rushed in the doorway, followed by Kog'maw and Vel'koz. "We are here my lord," he said. "Good," I exclaimed, and lashed out at the bars of the cage. To my surprise they did not break, and a small smile crossed the face of the human. "Let me out of here!" I shouted to him. He took his time approaching me before asking, "So I take it you are of the void as well. What is your name?" I calmed myself down and looked him straight in the eyes, he took a small step back and I smiled to myself, "Such courage from a human, but no matter. Kog'maw eat him," I commanded.

When he hesitated a smile again crossed the face of the human as he said, "He would not do that, for it is against the rules." "What rules," I questioned. And this time it was anivia who spoke, "The rules of the league of course, the same ones that will have you imprisoned for attacking me." Courage seemed to be the theme of the day, but it was lased with lies and fear, which only made me stronger, "Ah, but that is not what the human said when you spoke to him earlier. It is not kind to lie to me, Anivia, you know you could not defeat me alone. Where are your two little helpers now anyway?" Her smile disappeared when I said her name, and proceeded to turn into a frown. But my luck had seemed to have run out when the two from earlier came into the room, the smaller bird perched on the shoulder of a human.

I changed the topic as quickly as possible as to try and keep the upper hand, "So what are these rules that my team are bound by," even so I knew I had already lost, and so did they, the new human spoke next, "It is of no matter to you." I turned my head to Vel'koz and he quickly sent me memories of being told a set of rules. I finally frowned, admitting defeat, and much to my displeasure said "Fine then, if force is not an option then is there a diplomatic solution for this." I turned to the human as I said this, knowing Anivia and her friends would not think in such terms, yet she surprised me, speaking before the human had a chance to. "The only way I can think of for you to save yourself now would be to meet with the high council of summoners."

The human looked as surprised as I was, but agreed with her statement. I looked up at her again, and for some reason even I didn't know, I laughed. After getting a hold of myself I asked, "What's the catch?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at me, confused. "You wouldn't volunteer a solution like that if it was easy for me." She nodded, saying, "You know me to well," I could tell there was sarcasm in her voice, but it disappeared as she continued, "You would have to admit to your crime and atone for it." "That's more like it," I responded. After thinking for a moment I said, "So how soon can I get out of this cage." This time Anivia laughed, "you're actually accepting the deal?" I sighed, "I don't see another option."

The human then spoke up, "I will go and speak with them now, ill say there is an urgent matter." I thanked him and said, "This is very kind of you human, and you to, Anivia. If you would not mind leaving me with my team until you have news it would be appreciated." The human ran out the door, and Anivia left soon after, but not before taking one more glance over her shoulder. My eyes met hers and I felt something happen then, I could not name it, but at the same time there was no mistaking it. When she looked away she shook her head, and I knew then that she had felt it as well. It took me a minute to get over my confusion and when I did I noticed my team staring at me. I sighed and turned to address them.

"Welcome to the league," Said Kha'zix, "I see you've met Anivia, Quinn and valor." I concluded that Quinn and valor were the small bird and the female human. Kog'maw spoke next, for the first time, "Anivia, Cryophoenix, not tasty." I smiled at him, he always made me laugh with his short sentences and food references, but I had to agree with him, "I know, I've tried." The room fell silent after that, and I knew they wanted me to make a speech of some kind. So naturally I said the first things that came to mind. "now that i'm here we can continue with our mission. As you know our main priority is to cause as much chaos as possible so that the void can take over as seamlessly as possible."

I imagined my home right then, the void was dieing, its lands succumbing to the elements. Natural disasters tortured its residents every day, which is why I was born. The Voidlings needed someone able to control the tornadoes and earthquakes, the volcanic eruptions and tsunamis, and other disasters of that sort. So they had their best elemental mage and their best fighter mate to make me. I was conceived for the single purpose of leading this mission to help the residents of the void make Runeterra their new home. It was all I knew, all I dreamed and thought about. I realized that I had stopped my speech so I quickly continued talking, speaking my next thoughts out loud, "imagine what our home world is now and then imagine what it could be if we succeed."

Then I thought of the promise I was given, that all of us were given, "Imagine us as the rulers of the new void, where we will never go hungry, and have armies at our command. We would expand the void so it crossed more then one world. We would be known as the greatest rulers in the history." I ended my speech there and in front of me my team smiled, well as much as creatures of the void could smile. However calibration was cut short when the human came back in, alone this time. My stomach growled at the prospect of eating him, it had been a long time since I had a meal, yet I didn't. For once in my life I wanted to get out of trouble not into it, how weird.

I was going to ask him about a meal but he spoke first, "The council is preparing to meet you as we speak." "Good," I exclaimed, "in the meantime could I get something to eat?" He nodded and started to walk out the door saying, "I'm sure you all are hungry, man do I hate getting food for those damn Voidlings." I ignored his comment and was about to turn away when I got the urge to ask him one more thing, "what is your name, human?" He looked back at me, "I am AJ, and what would your name be, I might ask." I figured it would be ok if I introduced myself, so I told him my name. He nodded when hearing it and started muttering to himself as he proceeded out the doorway.

Cho'gath spoke up as soon as he had left, "Why do you need to know his name?" I explained slowly and with a knowing voice "you of all people should know there is power in a name. As for why he knows mine, well, he is going to say something when I eat him and its always more fun if its my name." I decided not to motion that I had no intention of eating the human. Cho'gath was silent after that, as was everyone else, if they knew that I was lieing they did not let on. Which I liked for it gave me time to think. Aj brought food for us eventually, and as I ate I found my thoughts drifting back to Anivia. What had Kog'maw called her, a cryophoenix, I pondered that term for a bit. Cryo meaning ice, but I thought phoenix meant fire, I called back moments of fights on the rift, courtesy of Vel'koz. I found an image of an egg and Anivia bursting out of it, of course, phoenix were reborn and so was she.

I shook my head and asked myself, for the first of many times, "why do you care?" I realized that I had no need to know any of that about her, and yet here I stood, pondering it none the less. I finally managed to get my mind off it by reminding myself that I would never see her again so it didn't matter. Again that weird feeling came but this time I ignored it with the help of Aj, who came back into the room just then and said, "The council is ready to see you." I sighed one last time, and then followed him out into the hall.

**League is one of my favorite games and my knowledge of the lore of the game has helped me a lot in writing this. But even then I probably do not know all that I need to, so if you see anything that I missed please tell me. Anyway, same jazz as always, read review and PM. See ya next time...**


End file.
